


Lenea gets bullied!

by ElridAlm



Category: Leneaverse
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Big Titty Exotic Maids, Bullying, Dick Growth, F/F, Indentured Service, Large Breasts, Sexual Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElridAlm/pseuds/ElridAlm
Summary: A legitimate question could be asked for why Lenea was hanging around a prestige brothel in the first place, frankly, I don't know, and neither does she. What we -do- know is that now she's wracked up a massive debt with a high class escort! Shouldn't have passed out from all that fucking!Fortunately, there are solutions to problems such as these. Lenea will simply have to pay her debt back by joining the staff. There's a certain adherence to quality though, and she'll need some thorough training sessions before she can go near an actual client. That the aforementioned escort might opt to appropriate these training sessions as a way to let off sexual frustrations of her own? Well, that's just a bonus.
Relationships: Lenea/Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Lenea gets bullied!

''Don't worry dear, I wouldn't make you do anything I wouldn't do myself~'' Ichigo chimed, the busty coffee-skinned maid sporting a pleasant smile as she tested the restraints around Lenea's wrists. After all, she didn't want the girl moving too much for what was to come. 

Lenea for her part, well she had her doubts. A sharp tug against the leather bracers holding her in place, she confirmed they barely budged. But then, Ichigo was pretty good at the whole BDSM thing! She had bent the magical girl over something Lenea could only perceive as a rubber table, hands locked on one end, body resting across the length, and her ass raised nice and high in the air at the other: lovingly put on display for anyone behind her.

The cold air sent a shiver down her spine, goosebumps rippling across her bare skin. Ok, maybe there was a bit -too- much on display. Not only was her pretty pink pussy perfectly positioned for presentation, but so was her ass: bubbly and round, the pale skin practically shining in the dim light.

''See... you say that...'' Lenea grumbled. ''But I don't think I've ever seen YOU bent over a table like this, taking dicks up the ass!'' 

''Well, no.'' Ichigo giggled, unflappable. Content with how she had gotten Lenea all nice and tightly secured, she paced around the table, soft warm breasts jiggling with each step, her -very- revealing uniform doing little but display her body at every turn, tailor fit to titillate and entice, perfectly wrapped around the lusciously -thicc- girl. 

Appropriate, for the head ''maid'' of a gentleman's club. 

Reaching a table at the end of the room, Ichigo began to fiddle with something. Not that Lenea could see what, try as she did, even arching her neck back gave her a limited view, and unsurprisingly that only stressed her out further. 

''Besides...'' Ichigo continued, raising her voice just a tad, enough that it obscured any telltale sounds of what she was preparing, didn't want to spoil the surprise, not yet. ''I never owed several thousand dollars in back-debt. You should consider yourself lucky we're letting you pay it back this way~''

''That was entrapment!'' Lenea snapped. The resentment visible in her red eyes. ''You came onto me! You never told me being around you would cost hundreds an hour!''

''A pretty girl approached you in a brothel, what did you except?'' Ichigo replied, her tone unchanging, wholly unapologetic for doing her contracted job. ''Really, do you know how many people would kill for a few hours with me?~ Besides, if money was that important to you, you shouldn't have fallen asleep while I was in the clock, it wouldn't have been -morally right- of me to abandon you~'' There was a slight sadistic bent to the way she spoke those last words.

With a frown, Lenea turned away, her neck starting to feel sore from trying to look behind herself so much. Stupid sexy Ichigo. Stupid exotic-looking maid coming onto her, mashing those huge fat stupid cow tits in her face, dragging her to a room and fucking her into a stupor and then having the gall to throw a bill in her face for it... 

A sound just barely reached Lenea's ears, from behind her. ''Glp, Glp, Glp~'' 

Lenea's eyes went wide, twintails bouncing as she snapped her head back. ''What was that?!''

''Oh, you'll see in a moment.'' Ichigo giggled; setting a small pink bottle down on the table, swiping a different pale flask as she approached Lenea yet again. ''But, just to reiterate the terms of our agreement for... record keeping purposes... as you now owe the Empire Club a total sum of 12,600 dollars for our previous engagement, you: Lenea uh... last name?''

Lenea replied by mumbling something very rude under her breath. Definitely not her last name. Fortunately, Ichigo had plenty of experience in wrangling bratty girls! 

''We can handle that bit later~ Anyways, you agreed that to sign on to a temporary contract under my personal instruction, to work here as a part-time employee until such time as your debt is fully paid off. Yes?~''

Silence. 

''Lenea?~''

''Yes, fine, whatever!'' The magical girl hissed. ''I still don't get what that has to do with me tied up in a fucking bondage dungeon though!''  
Quizically tilting her head to the side, Ichigo gently placed both hands on Lenea's ass: palms digging into the soft skin, gently rubbing in small circles. She felt the girl shiver under her touch, and giggled at the sight. 

''Well, the Empire Club prides itself on offering a very high class of escorts for it's clients, you see!'' She explained, leaning forward, her normally half-lidded eyes opening just a slight more, studying the girl brat beneath her. ''The more services you can offer, the more clients are willing to pay for the privilege of your company! And with a lovely rear such as this...''

Ichigo's hands pulled back, only to come back down a firm double slap. The soft bubble butt jiggling, Lenea letting out a surprised yelp, much to the Head Maid's delight. 

''Well, anal will have to be on the menu~'' Ichigo clarified, and to Lenea's horror, she felt something warm and wet pressing against her butt. 

''Wh-what the hell?'' Lenea screeched, struggling against her bonds, wrists banging against the leather cuffs to no avail. ''You're coming at me with a strapon!?''

With a coy smile, Ichigo glanced down: between her legs was a massive twitching cock, leathery and veined, an even darker hue than the rest of her skin, but practically monstrous in size. Though Ichigo disliked playing into certain stereotypes, it was such a rare occurrence for her to feel anything but fairly... standard fare; so when she had the rare chance to dip into the medicine cabinet, to indulge in some of the more transformative concoctions the Empire Club was able to afford it's members; well, she liked to go -big-. 

''Mmm... something like that~'' Ichigo purred.

Still, she wasn't entirely heartless. Though the head maid had little doubts Lenea wouldn't be able to handle large insertions, she wasn't about to brutalise the poor girl, especially not on her first day. No, this was a training session, to test Lenea's limits, and if need be: to prep the girl accordingly. The pale flask from earlier came into play, Ichigo holding it over her newly grown fuckpole, giving the plastic bottle a firm squeeze.  
''Splurt! Splurt! Splurt!'' 

Though Lenea couldn't see the pale translucent liquid gush from the bottle, the obscene sound brought a pink tint to her cheeks. Just what the hell was Ichigo doing -now!?- 

''Lubricant~'' The dark-skinned maid replied, unprompted. She set the flash on the table, her hands moving to scoop and slather the slippery liquid all over her shuddering shaft. Her own touch made her shudder, a sharp gasping exhale leaving her lips, her newly form dick tingling in delight. ''It's... ah~ The Empire Club's own special blend... hypoallergenic... spermicidal... even helps soften the skin and increase blood flow, it makes everything feel... mmmmm... better~'' 

Lenea gulped. Just how big of a toy was the dumb coffee bimbo gonna skewer her with?!

''We have a special contractor for these things~'' Ichigo explained matter-of-factly, her slick hands returning to Lenea's skin, slipping across that delightful ass with ease, slippery enough that it took just a bit more care on her part to spread those soft pale cheeks aside. 

''I'll introduce you two sometime! You'll probably get along!~'' She chirped, and with that, she slammed her hips forward, her thick dick impaling itself onto Lenea's ass with ease. The lubricant did wonders, the first thrust alone burying the dick near halfway into the magical slut. 

Lenea screamed, her mind flashing white-hot, every last nerve ending in her body lighting up, the sensation of a fat cock tunneling deep inside her rear obliterating any other awareness she might have had of her body.

''Gaaah! J-just how big is that thing!?'' Lenea cried out, sweat dripping down her face, her jaw hanging slack, her breathing growing ragged.  
Ichigo bent over the magical girl, her soft breasts mashing into Lenea's back, her hands firmly grabbing hold of both Lenea's shoulders. ''Mmm... didn't quite measure... maybe a foot? Little more? You seemed like a girl who could handle large insertions~'' 

Biting her lower lip, Ichigo began to buck her hips back and forth, gyrating in a rhythmic motion, working more and more dick into Lenea with each thrust. Though her experience as a maid had the coffee-skinned girl more than capable of keeping her composure if need be, even she struggled to keep the whimpers from coming. Oh, Lenea's ass was just heavenly, so warm, so wet, the way it just perfectly wrapped around her dick, now that was an ass for fucking! 

''Mmmph...~ I knew I was right about you, you've done this before, haven't you?!'' Ichigo gasped, delighting at how Lenea squirmed and writhed beneath her, the purple haired brat's moans filling the room as inch after inch of wet slippery dick slipped deeper inside her. 

Actually, that gave her an idea! Though she maintained the same pleasant smile as always: Ichigo grabbed a long purple ponytail in each hand, pulling back and letting all the tension ride in those impromptu handlebars!

''...and built in fuck-handles too! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were made for this!~'' Ichigo cried out! 

Lenea shuddered against the table, slackjawed and eyes rolled back, her tongue lolling out lewdly, her face stuck in a permanent expression of pure lust-drunkeness. Her head was yanked back by the pressure on her hair, her neck forced uncomfortably upright, adding to the rough anal reaming the poor girl was subject to. Helpless gurgling moans pouring out of her open mouth.

''Plap, plap, plap, schlorp, schlorp, schlorp.''

The wet sounds of Ichigo's dick slamming to the hilt echoed out throughout the room, mingling with Lenea's moans, a depraved symphony bereft only of Ichigo's admirable ability to keep her composure, to keep little more than delighted whimpers escape her.

''Every month... every damn client... they always wanna stick it in...'' The maid muttered under her breath. ''They rub my tits and they cum, they have one orgasm and they fuck off... I haven't... not even once... for fifteen fucking -months!-'' She slammed all the way in, producing a drawn out cry of mindless delight from Lenea.

''Haaaah... muh... muh ass... can't... can't think...'' the magical girl wheezed, but Ichigo barely paid heed. 

''What about -me-?!'' The maid went on, her thrusts picking up the pace, her grip around Lenea's hair just a little more forceful, pulling just a little harder. ''Don't even have time to masturbate... too much work... and I just... nnnnmf!''

Ichigo threw herself back onto Lenea, her smile finally breaking into a vicious grin, her eyes cold and condescending as they looked down on the girl both literally and figuratively beneath her. 

''But now... hah... I have you!~ And I won't be letting you go, not... mmph... anytime soon!~'' She admitted, slamming harder with every word, feeling Lenea twitch and shudder and shiver and quake with orgasm beneath her. ''I'm sorry, I really am...'' Ichigo lied. ''But you're gonna be paying off that debt for a while... and I'll probably drag you to a room if you're ever close to it...''

A mindless gurgle was her reply. 

''But I really need this... haaaah... and the club won't mind... you're cute... clients will love you... you're gonna make the club lot of money... maybe I'll even let you keep some of it...!~''

Ichigo lowered her head a little more, teeth catching one of Lenea's ears, and biting roughly. She was practically lying on top of the magical girl at that point, hips pounding with furious abandon, a long-neglected pressure building up inside her. 

''But you probably can't even understand me right now~'' Ichigo giggled, feeling her dick throb and pulse, right on the verge, ''-and that's okay, it doesn't... nnf... matter... because you and I are going to have so. much. -FUN-!''

Her body tensed, every muscle locking in rigid place, her balls tightening and pulling as heavy wads of cum shot deep inside the magical girl. Thick ropes of stringy white cum sputtering out around her dick, mingled with the lube, dripping to the floor in a disgusting sloppy puddle. Over and over, Ichigo felt her dick throb in mind-melting pleasure, an orgasm that seemed to last forever, and then, finally, inevitably, she collapsed on top of Lenea, exhausted.

''Wow...'' she wheezed. ''I really... I really needed that...''

A pang of concern shot through her, and she lifted herself as much as her muscles would allow, just enough to get a good look of Lenea's face.  
''Are you... are you okay?''

''Awblargl...'' the conked out magical girl gurgled.

Ichigo sighed in relief, letting herself crash on Lenea yet again. ''That's good... I might've been a bit too rough there, but... you seem fine...''  
She let out a sleepy yawn, a wave of exhaustion washing over her. Maybe just... a little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

''Mmm... Don't worry...'' The maid mumbled, eyelids fluttering shut. ''This time I'll let you run the clock...''

**Author's Note:**

> Third story! This time with a friends OC and setting: Ichigo and the Empire Club! https://refsheet.net/silvarrn/Ichigo
> 
> Lenea being punished for her constant transgressions is mood, but I wonder if I should focus more on those events. If only so you don't start to feel bad for her getting butt-fucked all the dang time. But then, she's probably definitely going to come out of this with a new fetish.
> 
> Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
